In many industries, there is a need to block an opening, such as an opening in a pipe. For example, in the fuel distribution industry, there is a need to prevent unauthorized access to fuel tanks. Indeed, underground storage tanks for gas in gas stations need to be protected against such unauthorized access for safety reasons, among others.
Currently, such storage tanks include a filling pipe to which a filling tube is attachable for refuelling the tank. When the tank is not refilled, there is a need to protect the opening of the pipe so that unauthorized persons cannot access this opening. In currently existing caps for such pipe openings, the cap is typically affixed to the pipe and a lock is secured to the cap so as to prevent an unauthorized person from releasing the cap from the pipe.
However, the locks that are typically used are relatively easy to break. In addition, such locks are exposed to water infiltration and therefore are prone to rust.
Also, when an authorized user wishes to access the pipe, there is a need to locate the key to the lock. If the key is not readily available there is a loss of time looking for the key or in trying to break the lock. In this last case a replacement lock also has to be provided.
Although the above example relates to the fuel distribution industry, there are also many other industries into which there is the need to block an opening in a pipe so that access by unauthorized persons is prevented.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a novel cap for blocking a pipe.